What we were
by Orogia
Summary: " Les deux plus grands leader que le monde magique n'est jamais connu. Le Roi et l'Ambitieux. Leur génie relevait de la folie pourtant le monde les suivait. Le Chevalier et le Fervent. Prêts à aller en enfer pour démontrer leur dévotion." C'était ce que racontait l'Histoire. Mais ce que personne ne su, ce fut qu'un certain Potter incarna l'un de ces personnages ...
1. La fin d'une chose

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

~ Premier chapitre ° Prologue : La fin d'une chose ~

Le jeune Harry J. Potter n'était pas un enfant capricieux. Il ne demandait jamais rien, se contentant de sourire et de faire ce qui lui était ordonné un enfant parfait dirait certain, une personne attardée dirait d'autre. Sa tante en profitait pour lui faire faire quelques tâches notamment le balais ou ranger les chambres mais elle s'en tenait là. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas vraiment son neveu, elle ne tenait pas non plus à le maltraiter. Quand à son oncle, il ne lui adressait pas la parole, se contentant juste de l'ignorer bien qu'en de rares occasions, il lui lança des regards noirs qui le faisait toujours reculer. L'oncle Vernon avait fait adopter la même attitude à son fils adoré, Dudley. Sauf que celui-ci prenait sa défense quand les autres enfants allaient trop loin en le frappant puis continuait à l'ignorer.

Brun, de petite taille, aux grands yeux émeraude et à l'éternel sourire, Harry enchantait tout le monde de sa présence sereine et calme. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne répondant que par quelques gestes de la tête ou des mains. Peu pouvait se vanter d'avoir un jour pu entendre sa voix. Seuls ses relatifs enfaite. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée des trois autres dans la cuisine où il fredonnait doucement. Ce jour-là avait été une des plus inoubliables de sa courte vie.

« Harry ! » Cria sa tante Pétunia. « Es-tu allé chercher ce que je t'avais demandé chez Julie ? »

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées. Il avait complètement oublié !

« J'y vais tout de suite, tante Pétunia » Harry se hâta d'enfiler son nouveau blouson bleu pastel, un bonnet avec des oreilles d'ours tout blanc et une grosse écharpe blanche en laine. La neige tombait à flot et l'air était glacial. « Dudley joue dehors, demande-lui de t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté pour un enfant de ton âge » Le sourire du petit enfant se fana légèrement. « Bien sûr, tante Pétunia »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il sortit donc en prenant bien soin de fermer correctement la porte. Il fit signe à son cousin et ils partirent pour la maison de Julie. C'était une femme aux cheveux châtain clair, presque miel et au visage si bienveillant. Elle leur offrait toujours un chocolat chaud en hiver et des glaces en été. Bien qu'elle ait perdue son mari quelques années plus tôt et qu'elle aimait passionnément, elle continuait d'avancer la tête haute pour sourire à la vie. Les deux cousins l'adoraient et elle leur rendait bien. Après plus de 15 minutes de marche soutenue, ils arrivèrent devant une belle maison au jardin couvert d'un drap blanc immaculé. Julie les attendait sur le perron, Pétunia lui téléphonait toujours pour la prévenir de leur arrivée. Dudley et Harry, bien qu'ayant envie de courir se jeter dans ses bras ralentir l'allure, ne voulant pas que le dernier trébuche de nouveau sur du verglas. Ils sentirent derechef l'odeur alléchante de chocolat remplir leur narine. La femme n'avait pas son pareil pour préparer la boisson chaude. Quand elle vit la lueur de pure gourmandise de ses deux petites merveilles, Julie prit pitié et se décala pour les faire entrer non sans leur avoir gentiment fait rappeler d'enlever leur blouson. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois sur la table de la cuisine, comme à leur habitude, devant leur si convoitée boisson chocolatée.

« Alors, mes deux petits chenapan, quoi de neuf ? » demanda la femme tout en soufflant sur son café. « J'ai commencé des cours de boxe en club ! » se lança Dudley « Maman m'avait promis qu'à 10 ans elle m'y inscrirait ! »

Harry sourit. Bien qu'ils aient 6 ans d'écarts, tous les deux s'entendaient relativement bien et le plus jeune écoutait le jeune boxeur parler de sa passion quand il le voulait pendant des heures entières lorsque ses parents étaient absents.

« Mmh … Oui, c'est le gymnase près de la gare ? » Dudley confirma avec un vif hochement de tête. « Oui ! Le lundi, jeudi et samedi après l'école ! » Julie et Harry eurent simultanément un sourire attendrit, l'enfant adorait vraiment ce sport.

« Et toi Harry ? As-tu quelque chose à nous raconter ? » Le brun secoua la tête. La femme soupira. Il ne disait jamais rien, souriait à tout va, ne se plaignait jamais. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait fait peur. On aurait presque dit une sorte d'automate qui ne répondait qu'aux ordres. Cependant au fil des mois, elle avait vraiment commencé à le considéré avec une affection à mi chemin entre un petit frère et un fils.

« Tant pis. Une autre fois peut être » Puis elle se souvint de la surprise qu'elle leur avait préparée. La femme sortie trois billet de sa poche et les tendis aux deux enfants « Passer une semaine dans un parc d'attraction, ça vous tente ? »

Pour seule réponse, Harry et Dudley lui sautèrent au cou. Tout les deux étaient si touchants à ce moment, dommage qu'elle n'avait pas son appareil photo. Elle aurait immortalisé les sourires niait scotcher à leur visage. Elle venait de perdre un moyen de se moquer d'eux lorsqu'ils grandiront !

« Evidemment Pétunia est d'accord »

Une fois l'effusion de cris et d'imitation de kangourou terminés, ils purent finir leur chocolat tout en discutant plus calmement des attractions qu'ils pourront faire.

« Non ! Je veux faire des manèges à sensation ! » Julia sourit au petit Dursley. « D'accord, d'accord. On en fera. Mais pas trop, d'accord ? »

Elle n'accorda pas vraiment d'attention à la réponse. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur l'horloge au fond de la pièce. Boulette. Son amie allait être furieuse. Elle qui vénérait presque la ponctualité, ils avaient presque 45min de retard !

« Allez, petits monstres. Il est l'heure de rentrer ! »

Ils semblèrent déçus mais ils partirent se vêtirent sans un mot. Pétunia les avaient bien dressé –éduqué- ! Elle leur fit deux gros bisous chacun puis les regarda partir depuis le perron. Elle s'en voulait de les avoir mit en retard son médecin lui avait ordonné de rester chez elle et de ne sortir en aucun cas, son traitement n'étant pas terminé. Elle se frappa doucement les joues et rentra pour prévenir son amie que les deux enfants ne tarderaient pas.

« Harry, où sont tes gants ? » Fit Dudley en se retournant vers son cousin tandis qu'ils courraient. Le brun s'arrêta brusquement en fixant ses mains dépourvues de ses protections. Harry s'horrifia à cette constatation.

Tante Pétunia détestait qu'ils perdent leurs affaires, elle en faisait des séances de cris qu'ils ne voulaient plus expérimenter ! Le plus jeune regarda l'autre enfant les sourcils froncés. Retard ou oublie ? Mmh quel choix difficile. Finalement c'est son cousin qui mit fin à son dilemme.

« Allons les chercher. Je ne pense pas que maman se fâchera encore plus si possible ! » Le rassura Dudley. Le regard du brun s'éclaira. « Allons-y alors ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! »

Son cousin n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir que le plus jeune détala en chemin inverse sur le passage piéton qu'ils venaient de traverser. Harry ne regarda pas où il allait, pas plus qu'il entendit le plus âgé l'avertir de se pousser. Un bruit de crissement lui fit tourner violemment la tête. Une voiture grise fonçait droit dans sa direction. Une peur sans nom l'envahit. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal mais il ne pouvait bouger, il était pétrifié, son visage toujours figé dans la stupéfaction. Lorsque qu'il prit enfin entièrement conscience des évènements, il entendit un cri d'horreur puis se fut une déferlante de douleur qui le submergea totalement.

« HARRY ! »


	2. Ce que signifie être soit

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

**RAR** :

**Jimeikuto** : Alors, oui je ferais un Tom/Harry ! Sinon merci d'avoir lu et du review !

**luma coquillette : **Je t'en prie ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton défi, c'est un plaisir de le faire ! J'espère aussi pouvoir le finir ! Merci de ton message et voilà la suite te satisfera encore ^^

~ Deuxième chapitre ° Ce que signifie être soit ~

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et sa tête bourdonnait violemment. Il grogna de douleur puis essaya de bouger lentement. Le brun ne réussit qu'à se prendre de vertige. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit et ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que cela partirait rapidement. Un rire fusa près de son oreille, vite suivit d'une toux qui écorchait son ouïe.

« Ce n'est pas un lit, enfant. »

Harry tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et tomba sur une belle dame. Une longue tresse de cheveux blancs parsemée de fils doré et noir tombait raide sur son dos légèrement courbé, de petites rides sillonnaient de-ci de-là sur son visage dont certaines entouraient ses yeux en amande qui renfermaient de magnifiques iris entièrement blanc, de même que la pupille, le blanc de l'œil était noir. Son sourire franc et chaleureux ainsi que son regard bienveillant pointé de mélancolie envouta l'enfant qui rendit son sourire. La Dame portait une sorte de combinaison noire qui s'arrêtait à ses mollets, ses pieds nus n'étaient décorés que d'un bracelet de cheville parsemée de clochettes.

« Allons, enfant. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait plus mal ! Il se releva vivement et sauta sur place en testant ses membres. Plus aucune douleur, elle s'était envolée ! Harry regarda la femme qui ne devait avoir qu'une trentaine d'années, quarante touts au plus. Ses deux émeraudes exprimaient toute la gratitude qu'il avait. Cependant, les yeux si originaux se teintèrent de culpabilité et se montrèrent fuyant. Harry fronça les sourcils, avait-il blessé la jolie Dame ?

« Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu n'ouvres les yeux ? »

Alors que l'enfant de quatre ans allait secouer la tête de négation, il se rappela de Dudley qui hurlait son prénom, d'une voiture qui lui fonçait dessus et de la souffrance atroce. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Il avait été renversé !

Ploc.

Etait-il mort maintenant ?

Ploc.

Son cousin était-il triste ? Se sentait-il coupable ?

Ploc.

Tante Pétunia allait encore hurler sur lui s'il rentrait en retard.

Ploc.

Et Julia ! Elle allait être si triste qu'ils ne puissent pas aller tout les trois au parc !

Une main glaciale sur sa joue le fit sursauter. La Dame s'était accroupie pour être à sa taille. Elle souriait doucement. « Vas-y, pleure. » Mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de pleurer ?

Il renifla alors bruyamment avant de se rendre compte que des larmes dévalaient ses joues rougies. Le sang battait ses tempes, il se sentait affreusement mal tout d'un coup. L'enfant se jeta sur la source de réconfort que lui procurait les bras glacés de la Dame qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Là, là. Je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant, d'accord ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête quelques minutes plus tard mais ne se décolla pas de la poigne protectrice. « Veux-tu voir ta tante, ton cousin, ton oncle et Julia une dernière fois avant de partir ? »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par partir mais se contenta de hocher de nouveau la tête silencieusement. Il voulait revoir sa famille, au moins une dernière fois. La Dame se releva tout en le gardant contre sa poitrine. Elle marcha en fredonnant, calmant efficacement les sanglots du plus jeune. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, l'enfant brun releva la tête, ce qu'il vit le surprit. Il n'était ni dans une chambre comme il le pensait au début ni même dans une maison et il ne pensa qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur Terre. Le 'paysage' n'était au final qu'un tourbillon d'image, des bribes de vidéo.

« Je ne pense pas que tu reconnaisse cette endroit ? » Harry secoua la tête, se demandant où ils avaient bien pu atterrir. « C'est ici que je vis. C'est là où je suis née. Mais c'est aussi dans ce lieu que les êtres vivant ou non, objet ou lieu sont créé. Que l'Histoire, la Destinée et le Temps sont écrit. Regarde. » Elle désigna d'un geste vague de la main une image qui se mouvait.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une femme blonde coupés court dans une armure resplendissante. Elle hurlait ce qui semblait des encouragements à une armée titanesque. Puis elle se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux d'un vert clair étincelaient de détermination et de résignation. Et tout devint chaos. Les deux armées se percutèrent, les combats faisaient rage, le sang giclait, ternissant l'argent des armures. « C'est Jeanne d'Arc. C'était une enfant trahis tout en étant bénie. Elle n'était pas une sorcière mais une enfant de Dieu. » L'image changea, la même femme était attachée sur un bûcher et vêtue de haillons. La main de la Dame se posa délicatement sur les yeux de l'enfant qui n'entendait plus que les hurlements. Quand tout fut finit, la main s'enleva. Harry regarda craintivement la Dame. Ils se fixèrent intensément.

« Tout était écrit. »

La Dame continua à marcher le long des images, ne semblant pas s'en soucier. L'enfant en vit soudainement une qui l'attira. C'était dans une chambre de bébé. Une femme rousse criait et pleurait contre une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. Ses bras étaient écartés, protégeant un berceau, son enfant. Puis un éclat vert jaillit d'un bout de bois pour entrer dans le cœur de la femme rousse qui s'effondra au sol. La silhouette s'avança, ses épaules tremblaient, riant de son crime. Le bout de bois visa la tête du bambin qui regardait la scène sans comprendre, tendant ses mains vers sa mère qui ne bougeait plus. Le même rayon s'écrasa sur la tête du bébé avant d'en ressortir et de se diriger vers la silhouette qui explosa en hurlant. La scène s'effaça pour qu'une autre prenne place. Harry se détourna, choqué.

« Je crois que tu as reconnue ta mère, enfant. Ton père aussi est mort pour te protéger, pour que tu puisses vivre. » Chuchota la Dame. « Mais je suis mort ! » Pleura l'adorable brun.

Le sourire de la femme se fana quelque peu. Son enfant en apprenait trop tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Il fallait que l'enfant en sache le plus possible. « Le passé est présent dans ce non-lieu, enfant. Tout autant que le présent est passé ici. » En avisant le regard d'incompréhension du petit, elle sourit. « Le futur est le seul moment qui sera toujours inconnu, imprévisible. On ne peut en avoir qu'un aperçu flou, une intuition. »

« Regarde. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre image mouvante. Harry fit les gros yeux. Il était dans un lit, à l'hôpital ! Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux ternes et sa peau très blanche montrait qu'il était mort. Des ecchymoses parsemaient à quelques endroits son visage, il semblait tellement minuscule dans ce grand lit ! Dudley pleurait et se débattait dans les bras de son père qui regardait tristement son fils. Pétunia avait les larmes aux yeux et se tamponnait de temps en temps avec un mouchoir. Julia aussi était là, assise sur un rebord de fenêtre, le regard rougit et vide. Une femme à blouse blanche entra à se moment avec un dossier dans les mains. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, en attente de quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, je suis désolée » Les personnes présentent s'avachirent sur eux-mêmes, désespéré et triste. La femme, presque imperturbable continua tout de même. « Il est dans le coma. » Un sanglot étouffé d'une personne. « Nous pensons qu'il a très peu de chance de s'en sortir, et que, même s'il se réveillerait, les dommages subit au niveau du cerveau, des nerfs et des muscles sont irréversible. » Elle sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant là une famille brisée momentanément privée d'un membre.

La Dame se tourna vers l'enfant. Il pleurait silencieusement, ses yeux absents en regardant la scène. Un moment, elle craignit qu'il ne soit trop choqué et qu'il soit partit dans un endroit très loin. Mais les yeux embués qu'il posa sur elle la rassurèrent autant qu'elle culpabilisa. « Je ne suis pas mort ? » Fit sa voix timide et pleine d'espoir.

La femme sentit ses propres larmes couler. Elle s'en voulait de devoir écraser ce mince espoir de ces yeux. Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. « Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas y retourner. » Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. « Une fois entrer ici, tu as perdu le 'droit' de retourner à cette vie. Ou plutôt, j'ai perdu le pouvoir de te ramener. » Une petite main se posa sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

La Dame enfouit sa tête dans le cou gracile de son enfant. « Je peux te proposer deux alternatives maintenant, enfant. C'est à toi de choisir. » Les yeux vert si profond s'encrèrent dans ceux blanc et noir. « Je ne peux pas rester avec vous ? » Nouvel dénégation. « Tu ne peux pas. Aucune vie ne peut exister ici. » Voyant le froncement de sourcil de son protéger, elle continua. « Je maintien ton enveloppe corporel dans ce non-lieu. Mais je me meure. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. » Elle releva la tête, posa son front contre celui du petit brun. « Tu peux recommencer une nouvelle vie, avec un autre sang, un autre avenir, une autre famille mais ce sera toujours toi, dans un sens. C'est ce que les humains appellent réincarnation. Ou sinon … Tu peux commencer une autre vie, avec une Histoire réécrite, un Temps réécrit, une Destinée réécrite, un autre sang, une nouvelle mémoire mais à ce moment, tu seras toi aussi 'réécrit'. Ton être, ton essence, ta magie, tout ce qui fait que tu sois toi va être détruit puis reconstruit pour former un nouvel être, différent de toutes les vies que tu as vécues. »

Harry tiqua au mot magie. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? La Dame sourit, indulgente de son ignorance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant. Peut importe ton choix, je serais toujours avec toi. »

L'enfant ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que la Dame avait expliqué mais elle lui demandait de choisir entre revivre ou être 'réparé', non ? Harry ne voulait pas de nouveau être Harry. Même s'il aimait sincèrement Tante Pétunia, Dudley, Julia et dans une moindre mesure Oncle Vernon, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose d'important, qu'il savait être important sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Etait-ce la magie ? Il ne pensait pas. Harry avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres, qu'il arrivait à faire des choses que les autres 'normaux' ne faisaient pas. Pourtant ce n'était pas non plus ça.

Il regarda la Dame. Il remarqua son teint pâle et la sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Elle à l'air si malade. Une violente toux la prit, lui faisant mettre un genou à terre. Harry s'inquiéta encore plus quand le regard qu'il adorait depuis le début tenta de le rassurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il comprenait parfaitement la Dame. Un éclair de compréhension le traversa. Sa Dame. Il sourit, enfin serein. Il avait décidé. Le jeune enfant embrassa le front de sa Dame avant de lui faire un câlin. « J'ai choisi. »

A peine avait-il dit ses mots qu'un long bip résonna dans l'espace. Le brun regarda avec une pointe de tristesse une infirmière arriver en trombe dans le chambre blanche, se précipiter pour essayer de refaire battre son cœur ainsi que les nouveaux sanglots éclatant de par en par de la pièce. La femme qui venait d'entrer déposa un tissu clair sur son visage et finalement l'image se stoppa puis s'éteignit.

« Mon enfant, mon fils. Tu as choisi. » Sa tête se releva à la hauteur du jeune garçon. Elle lui sourit, un sourire de pure joie. « Je vais maintenant te délivrer, mon cœur. » Harry ferma les yeux, calme et apaisé comme jamais. Il sentit comme un cocon l'entourer, chaud, accueillant, bienveillant, protecteur. Avant de sombrer, il sentit sa bouche délivrer une dernière phrase avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'obscurité.

_« Je t'aime, ma jolie gentille Dame, ma Magie »_

(…)

Un cri de nouveau-né emplit la pièce. Des soupires de soulagements envahir toutes les personnes présente.

« C'est un garçon ! »

Une femme brune prit délicatement le bambin dans ses bras, le nettoya méticuleusement avec toute la douceur possible puis le reposa dans les bras de la mère. Elle avait le teint extrêmement pâle, presque cadavérique mais son sourire heureux démontrait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le petit être dans ses bras. « Comment allez-vous l'appeler, Madame ? » La nouvelle mère ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle regarda son mari et amour depuis maintenant trois belles années qui la contemplait elle et leur enfant comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus belles et précieuses au monde.

« Saraza Lessa »

(…)

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger si tard, Mrs Collins » S'excusa l'agent de police. La jeune femme les regarda sévèrement les deux hommes mais les fit tout de même entrer. « Que voulez-vous ? » Grogna-t-elle à peine assise à son bureau. « L'enfant que nous vous avons amené est à présent un pupille de l'Etat, nos supérieur ont ordonné de l'amené dans cet orphelinat. »

Elle plissa le nez mais tendit une pile de papier qu'ils remplirent avant de partir précipitamment. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle avait accepté ce travail alors même qu'elle détestât les enfants. Soupirant de lassitude, elle fit le chemin jusqu'à la pièce servant de réfectoire. Devant il y avait le nouveau. La femme le dévisagea. Il était vraiment petit pour quelqu'un ayant quatre ans. Des cheveux ébouriffés brun tombaient en une longue tresse sur ses fines hanches. Son aspect frêle et chétif lui donnait un air androgyne et de fragilité. Il se retourna vers elle et elle fut happée par un regard émeraude qui la jaugeait au plus profond de son âme. Le petit avait un visage rond, un nez adorablement retroussé et des jolies fossettes quand il souriait. Le seul point original résidait dans la mèche d'un magnifique blanc pur qui tombait le long de son visage. Haussant mentalement les épaules, elle conduisit le petit à l'intérieur, là où tous les autres résidents mangeaient. Tous se turent en voyant la directrice arrivée. Elle ne mangeait jamais avec eux, préférant le confort de son bureau.

« Voici Saraza Lessa, notre nouveau pensionnaire » puis elle le planta là, devant tous les regards curieux des autres enfants inconnus. Le petit brun s'assit dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre du réfectoire, en face de deux autres enfants plus âgés.

Ils le regardèrent méchamment tout en discutant à voix basse. Saraza les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux autres s'en aperçurent. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? » Soudainement, le plus jeune sourit tout en continuant de les fixer. « Qu'est-ce que des enfants de Magie font ici ? » demanda le brun le plus naturellement du monde. Ils recrachèrent brusquement leur eau en l'entendant. « Pardon ? ».

Saraza secoua la tête. « Pas ici. » Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir sans avoir touché à son repas et sans attendre les deux sorciers.

Les deux autres se consultèrent rapidement et hochèrent simultanément la tête avant de suivre le nouveau, l'un n'oubliant pas d'apporter sa baguette. Ils le trouvèrent près de leur chambre, devenant soudainement méfiant. Comment avait-il pu savoir que c'était ici ? « Venez » fut le seul mot prononcé avant que la porte ne se referme sur trois enfants.

« Qui es-tu ? » Attaqua le plus grand. « Es-tu venu pour nous ? » Continua l'autre, sa baguette pointée entre les deux yeux émeraude.

« Avant de sortir ta seule carte maîtresse, tu devrais savoir t'en servir. » Déclara le brun. L'autre s'empourpra mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. « Espèce d- » L'autre, sûrement le preneur de décision posa calmement une main sur le bras armé « Arrête. »

« Bien, si nous nous présentons, tu feras de même ? » Demanda le grand. Il ne reçu pour réponse qu'un hochement distant de tête. Soupirant, il se présenta. « Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je suis un sorcier, orphelin-né ici. » Marvolo était très grand, environ trois ans de plus que lui. Il était brun bouclé, le nez droit. Il était vraiment beau.

« Je suis Kalypso Ashan Vessalis, sang-pur de la branche principale de la famille Malfoy en Amérique. » Kalypso était, lui de bonne taille mais toujours plus petit que l'autre et de même âge. Ses cheveux blond platine était esthétiquement décoiffés, sa tenue, un simple short noir et une chemise blanche avec des chaussures cirées contrastaient fortement avec la tenue usée du brun. « Et toi ? » demanda le blond.

« Saraza Lessa, héritier de la volonté de la Magie et son enfant. Enchanté, Marvolo, Kalypso ! »


	3. Dangerosité

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

**RAR** :

**luma coquillette : **Héhéhé les réponses tu les auras au fil du temps, pour conserver le mystère ^^ ensuite, oui, Riddle aura toujours son caractère froid et Kalypso son aristocratie ! Malgré le retard, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

~ Troisième chapitre ° Dangerosité ~

« Que penses-tu de lui, Kalypso ? » Demanda Tom, le regard rivé sur le brun qui fixait au loin adossé à un arbre, tout seul au dehors. L'autre garçon arrêta d'écrire lorsqu'il entendit son ami. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de lui donner son avis.

« Il est plus que bizarre, je ne lui ferais pas confiance, à ta place. »

Tom le fusilla de ses yeux bleu nuit l'aristocrate. « Mais tu ne le seras jamais ! » Asséna-t-il durement.

« Avoue tout de même que malgré les deux jours qu'il a passé ici, il a un comportement plus que suspect ! » Tom ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant de surveiller Lessa. Habitué au caractère presque asocial de du brun, Kalypso continua de parler tout en se remettant à son travail initial. « Il n'a jamais cherché un quelconque contact avec les autres enfants à par nous deux, n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher et n'a plus prononcé un seul mot depuis notre fameuse discussion ! »

En pleine réflexion, l'orphelin se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête. Le blond soupira. Pourquoi ce petit intéressait-il autant son ami ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient présentés, Tom ne cessait de décortiquer tous ces gestes, tournait la moindre de ces phrases dans tous les sens, cherchant un secret caché mais il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Son ami était littéralement obsédé par Lessa pourtant il ne cherchait pas à lui parler, à l'approcher et se contentait de l'envoyer balader quand celui-ci venait le voir. Leur relation n'était pas des plus simples à comprendre pour lui mais il avait une certaine confiance en son ami brun, donc il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis et essayait d'étouffer ses questions. Cependant lui aussi ne cesser d'observer le nouveau, pas de la même manière ni pour les même raison que Tom. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'appelait.

« Kalypso, je te parle ! » Vociféra le brun. « Quoi ?! » Répondit brusquement le blond qui s'en voulu en voyant le regard coléreux de son ami. « Quelque chose se passe dehors, allons-y ».

Et il partit sans un regard pour son ami qui le suivit le regard sombre. Dans les couloirs, tous les enfants ainsi que les adultes s'écartèrent sur le passage du brun tandis que ces derniers affichèrent des sourires hypocrites lors du passage de l'aristocrate qui le firent grimacer de dégoût, il se contentait de leur rendre un regard signifiant que le monde lui appartenait de même que les êtres inférieurs qu'ils étaient. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami qui ne l'avait pas prit la peine de l'attendre ni de ralentir, il le découvrit planté devant la porte menant au jardin.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » L'orphelin avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Il ne lui répondit pas et désigna de sa tête le milieu de la cour.

Kalypso tourna sa tête et vit Lessa tenter de se débattre contre les caïds qui le frappaient. Ils étaient six si on excluait le chef de bande légèrement à l'écart qui admiraient le travail de ses sous-fifres. Le blond grinça des dents. Que faisait Tom ? Il devrait l'aider ! Pas qu'il aurait fait la moindre chose pour quelqu'un autre que Tom ou lui-même mais ce n'était pas un simple moldu ! C'était tout aussi un sorcier ! Ses cheveux le fouettèrent violement quand il regarda son ami. Il allait lui hurler de l'aider quand il aperçu une lueur qu'il connaissait bien dans les prunelles bleues. Le défi. Il mettait au défi le petit brun de s'en sortir sans aide. Pour savoir s'il méritait que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Pour savoir si on pouvait lui faire confiance, le laisser les approcher. Une mise à l'épreuve. Comme il l'avait lui-même été avant de devenir proche de Tom. Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait le fait que des moldus de pacotille maltraitaient un sorcier, même né-de-moldu ! La branche Vessalis n'était pas puriste du sang comme les Malfoy même s'ils gardaient à l'esprit que les sangs pur étaient au dessus des autres sorciers. Ils pensaient que les nés-de-moldus avaient leur place dans la société magique, pour ne pas que la magie se perde, ils étaient d'accord avec le fait qu'en Amérique, ceux-ci soient placés dans des écoles qui les préparaient eux et leurs parents au monde magique contrairement aux idées archaïques de l'Angleterre.

Ses yeux roses pâles se reconnectèrent sur le tabassage en règle de Lessa. Il était beaucoup trop petit et trop frêle pour pouvoir se serait-ce que se dégager de la poigne sur ses cheveux. Se détail aussi le perturbait. Dans son pays natal, seul les aristocrates portaient les cheveux aussi longs, bien que se soit possible que d'autres les portent de la même manière mais en général, Kalypso savait les reconnaître. La seule exception jusqu'à présent avait été Lessa. Sa langue claqua dans un vieux réflexe. Presque tout se rapportait à ce Saraza Lessa depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et cela ne l'agaçait pas en soi, il n'aimait juste pas ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions. Or il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. On était Vessalis ou on ne l'était pas. Le petit n'avait juste aucune chance contre ses opposants, il allait simplement échouer. Le blond commença à lancer une formule pour les éjecter loin du corps en lambeau du plus jeune quand une main ferme se posa sur son bras.

« Regarde. »

Il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et s'aperçu que le nouveau avait la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux cachaient son expression. Il interpréta ce geste comme un signe de soumission, non sans une certaine déception qu'il ne s'expliquait pas quand les cheveux bruns virèrent tous au blanc neige, un halo noir aux fils dorés l'entoura comme un cocon. Son visage se releva finalement et tous purent voir des yeux émeraude luminescent entouré de noir briller de colère. Une vague de magie percutèrent tout les êtres aux alentours, sans distinction, y comprit Tom et Kalypso qui furent repoussés légèrement, protégés par leur propre magie tandis que les moldus avaient été envoyés contre les arbres.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? »

La déflagration aurait du alerter tout le quartier mais aucun adultes ne vint voir ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait été réel. Le corps de Lessa tomba comme un pantin désarticulé au sol. Ils se concertèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête simultanément. Le blond se dirigeait vers le petit brun qui avait entre temps reprit sa couleur normale tandis que l'autre brun marcha nonchalamment vers les caïds inconscient. Ils étaient toujours vivants. Tom soupira de soulagement, pas qu'il en eut quelque chose à faire mais il ne saurait comment expliquer aux autorités moldus et magiques le pourquoi du comment des corps étaient en leurs possession.

« Que fait-on, Tom ? Il a, après tout relevé le défi. » Tom regarda Lessa. « Il ne l'a pas encore totalement fait. » Déclara-t-il finalement. « Allons-y avant qu'on nous voient avec ceux-là. » Il désigna d'un geste vague de la main les idiots près des arbres.

Avec le petit brun sur les épaules de Tom, ils remontèrent tous les trois dans la chambre du plus âgé où ils installèrent le nouveau sur le lit. Les deux autres le regardèrent un moment dormir avant de retourner à des activités plus productives.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kalypso n'y tenant plus, lâcha son stylo et fixa son ami.

« Que va-t-on faire de lui ? Il me parait d'autant plus dangereux vu le niveau de magie qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure. » L'autre soupira et cessa son activité pour se concentrer sur la discussion. Il prit une moue pensive en prenant en compte ce que l'aristocrate venait de lui dire. « C'est vrai … mais nous pourrions peut être l'utiliser … »

« Comme tu utilises mon statut, j'imagine. » Sans relever la pique, Tom continua son explication. « Si nous arrivions à avoir sa confiance, il pourrait nous manger dans la main et son pouvoir nous serait acquit. »

Kalypso pouvait tout à fait comprendre son raisonnement mais il peinait à croire que se serait si simple, quand bien même ils réussissaient, Lessa pourrait très bien les trahir ou mettre à mal leurs objectifs. Non, il le trouvait toujours autant dangereux pour eux. Il exposa encore une fois son point de vue par rapport à tout ceci mais Tom coupa court à tous ses arguments d'une simple phrase. « Nous n'avons qu'à faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse se détacher de nous. »

Momentanément satisfait et rassuré, le blond acquiesça. Cependant, aucun des deux ne virent des yeux verts luisant dans le coin se refermer.

(…)

Le petit brun se réveilla en sursaut dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. S'il n'avait pas entendu deux respirations un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre, il aurait cru le lieu désert de toutes présences humaines. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Ses recherches dans sa mémoire ne lui donnèrent qu'une plus grosse migraine qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il essaya de se lever mais ne réussi qu'à se vautrer par terre, sa tête cognant plus durement sur le sol froid. Il étouffa un cri de douleur en mordant violemment sa lèvre qui se fendit sous la pression. Tant pis s'il avait réveillé les deux autres, il devait impérativement sortir de ce lieu oppressant et sinistre ! Ni une ni deux, il décida de continuer à ramper sur le sol jusqu'à la porte. Il voulait allait dehors, respirer de l'air pur et s'éloigner de cette chambre inconnue et pas vraiment accueillante. Des larmes vinrent brûler ses yeux, pourquoi il avait si mal ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir regardé un bel oiseau au loin ensuite c'était le trou noir.

« Où comptes-tu aller, Lessa ? » Demanda une voix froide. Le susnommé sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, trop concentrer à atteindre la porte. « Je crains que tu ne puisses pas sortir comme cela et encore moins en douce. » Un silence s'installa après ces paroles, rapidement brisé par la même voix. « Viens. Allons parler dehors. Si Tom te voix, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. » Il continua pour lui-même « Ce qu'il peut être exécrable au lever du lit ! »

Se ressaisissant Kalypso agrippa fermement le bras du plus jeune et les fit sortir dans le couloir, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cours. Une fois arrivés dehors, ils s'assirent à l'abri des regards, sous le feuillage d'un arbre pleureur. Le blond posa sa tête contre le tronc, une jambe relevée contre son torse.

« Comment as-tu su qui nous étions, la première fois ? » Malgré ses paupières closes, Saraza savait que l'autre sorcier était à l'affut de la moindre parole. « Tu m'as toujours paru bizarre, peut m'importait ce que disait Tom, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette idée de la tête. Tu es petit, trop mince, solitaire, sorcier, les cheveux anormalement long et toujours dans la cours ou à l'ombre dans le bâtiment. Je ne t'ai jamais vu une seule fois sous le soleil. Pourquoi ? »

Saraza sourit doucement. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire maintenant mais peut être qu'une partie …

« Songes-tu à me mentir, Saraza ? » Le regard rose se posa sur lui. Curieusement, son cœur battit plus vite. Jamais on ne l'avait encore appelé par son prénom. C'était la première fois.

« Je voulais garder mon teint, il me va bien, pas vrai ? » Répondit-il du tac au tac. « Foutaises. »

« Si je suis petit c'est pour mieux frapper là où sa fait mal » « Bah voyons, tu n'étais pas si confiant hier quand tu t'es fait si joliment tabasser » « Touché » « J'ai toujours raison » « Evidemment ! »

Le blond le regarda longuement en silence, le jaugeant. « T'es bizarre ! » « Tu me l'as déjà dit, change de refrain. » « Je vais te frapper ! » Prévint-il. Lessa leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh ! Bien ! Vas-y ! Je ne suis pas à un poing près ! » « … » « Quoi ? »

« Je vais sans doute me répéter mais … Plus je te parle plus je te trouve bizarre. » « Oui, tu te répètes. »

« Je n'ai toujours pas oublié mes questions. J'aurai mes réponses. » « Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un Vessalis ! J'ai quelques secondes eu des doutes quand à ta sénilité. Tu me sembles bien jeune pour ça ! » Et le tout avec un magnifique sourire innocent qui fit battre une veine sur la tempe de l'aristocrate.

« Mmh … J'ai comme l'envie de te frapper, bizarrement. » « Et moi j'ai comme l'envie de courir, bizarrement. »

Le plus jeune essaya de s'échapper mais ne put éviter la tranche de la main vengeresse. « Aieuh ! »

« Tu l'as cherché. On ne traite pas un Vessalis ! » Il reprit son air sérieux quand il s'adressa de nouveau au petit brun. « Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » « Qui ne connaîtrais pas les familles Malfoy et Vessalis ? Franchement ? »

Kalypso se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai que la plupart si ce n'est tout les sorciers connaissaient les deux branches de la même famille. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Cette excuse ne sonnait pas totalement vraie pour lui.

« Tu mens. » « Je sais. » « Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » « Qui sait ? » « Tu te rends compte que tu deviens de plus en plus suspect ? » « C'est l'effet voulu, oui. »

Le blond grogna fort peu élégamment. Sa patience partait en fumée.

« Mais répond à mes questions, bon sang ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! » « Très bien. » « Je t'ai dit de- Quoi ?! »

Il venait d'être déstabilisé par la réponse affirmative. Il allait enfin avoir ses réponses ?

« Cependant … »

Ah oui, c'était trop beau pour être vrai …

« Je te donnerais certaines des réponses que tu veux, si, en échange tu me dis ce qu'un Vessalis de la branche Américaine est venu faire dans un orphelinat moldu en Angleterre ! »

Celui-ci réfléchit à la proposition. Ce n'était pas plus mal, surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, il ne perdait pas grand-chose. Il soupira. Cela allait être une longue nuit.

« Très bien. Marché conclut. »


	4. La serre

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

**RAR** :

**luma coquillette : **Merci pour tes reviews ! Sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fais, surtout que je ne sais pas si tout est vraiment cohérent ou pas … Enfaite je suis peut être simplement pas assez confiant. Bref, place au chapitre 4 qui est, à mon regret, plus court que les autres !

~ Quatrième chapitre ° La serre ~

Saraza observait la silhouette endormie du blond. Il ne lui avait pas montré mais toutes ces révélations l'avaient épuisé. S'il s'était un jour douté de la nature du secret de la famille Vessalis … Sa main vint caresser les boucles platine de son aîné. Il avait eut raison de venir, il le savait. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il commençait à les connaître, il avait peur de comment tout ceci se terminerait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'eux trois auraient droit à un futur cataclysmique. Que de joie !

Le petit brun regarda encore une vingtaine de minutes l'aristocrate dormir avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Avec tout ceci, il n'avait pas pu communiquer avec _eux_. Il soupira. La nuit allait être longue.

(…)

Tom voyait d'un très mauvais œil le rapprochement de Kalypso et de Lessa. Le fait en soit était plus qu'étrange. Premièrement, son acolyte ne s'approchait jamais des autres enfants, qu'ils soient sang-pur ou non. Deuxièmement, que du jour au lendemain, ils aient fait connaissance ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils aient eut une discussion dont il avait été exclu. Troisièmement, il avait lui-même décréter qu'ils devaient s'approcher du brun pour mieux se servir de lui. MAIS ! Il voulait dire par là que ce serait LUI qui aurait le pouvoir sur lui, pas Kalypso ! Tom ne pouvait pas lui interdire de le voir, cela engendrerait beaucoup de questions. Et lorsque un autre enfant de l'orphelinat qui n'avait pas le moindre instinct de survie lui avait balancé qu'il était jaloux parce qu'il aurait perdu son seul ami et délaissé, il avait été retrouvé deux jours plus tard dans un minuscule placard, en pleine crise d'angoisse. Quel dommage qu'il eut été claustrophobe ! Non vraiment, pauvre enfant !

Tom se mit à jurer sur un certain blond et un certain gosse brun. Tch ! Il fallait qu'il essai de rectifier le tir, quitte à passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

(…)

Ceux-ci étaient justement en train de comploter quelque chose lorsque Tom arriva. Ils cessèrent immédiatement de chuchoter, attisant plus encore la fureur du plus âgé. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, encore moins venant de ses alliés et encore plus si c'était Kalypso. Il maudissait sincèrement ce maudit Lessa qui dérangeait tout ses plans depuis qu'il était ici. Il l'énervait avec son air sa gueule de petit ange à protéger. Quand il croisa ses yeux verts si dérangeant, il vit que celui-ci savait et ne se gênerait pas pour utiliser cet avantage. Lessa possédait cette lueur moqueuse qui ne le quittait jamais et qui, Dieu, l'énervait autant.

« Hello, Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda l'aristocrate. « C'est rare de te voir ici ! »

Kalypso attendit la réponse tout en continuant de s'occuper des fleurs qu'il prenait grand plaisir à faire éclore. C'était sûrement la seule occupation manuelle qu'il adorait passionnément et pourtant Tom ne venait jamais ici, il détestait cet endroit autant que lui détestait ses serpents. Bien sûr qu'il savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il daignait venir, il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à son petit brun. Il sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser à voir Tom ramer pour essayer d'attirer l'attention du petit nouveau. Lui, l'asocial de service.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » Fit simplement l'objet de son amusement qui croisa ses bras de mécontentement. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Oh, pas bonne méthode de l'ignorer. S'en était presque touchant.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime m'occuper des fleurs. D'où le fait que mon sanctuaire se situe dans la serre. Mais toi qui déteste autant te salir pour une activité 'pas productive, salissante, complètement sans intérêt et pleine de petites bêtes rampantes', je trouve que c'est louche, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il sentit qu'une petite main lui tirait son t-shirt. Le blond baissa sa tête et vit l'adorable bouille de son petit protéger.

« Sara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se baissa à sa hauteur. Son visage était barbouillé de terre, de même que sa mèche d'un blanc pure était devenue marron. Il manqua le sourcil levé à la mention du surnom qu'il trouva plus que ridicule.

« Kaly ! Kaly ! J'ai fini ! Les Boules de Neige ont été arrosées ! » Le passionné de fleurs sourit, attendrit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en pagaille. « Eh bien, maintenant, occupons-nous des Dahlia ! Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun escargots ni limaces ! »

Il attrapa la main de son cadet et partit en direction du fond de la serre, laissant là Tom, complètement courroucé par son attitude. Il se dit que dit que non, assassiner l'héritier des Vessalis ne serait pas sa plus brillante idée. Intérieurement, il commençait sérieusement à détester la perte de contrôle que provoquait ce maudit crétin qui lui piquait son larbin –hum hum-. Oh que non, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

« Je viens ! » Réagit-il au bout de longues minutes de réflexion.

Les deux plus jeunes se retournèrent, surprit. « Tom ? T'es posséder ou quoi ? »

Le brun rougit et détourna la tête. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de le regarder comme s'il avait loué les mérites des moldus.

« Tu te rappel ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Tom hocha lentement la tête, toujours embarrassé. Kalypso soupira, fataliste. Il ne pouvait pas simplement virer son ami de son sanctuaire mais … il était juste une catastrophe ambulante.

« Très bien … » Il allait se retourner avant que le déclic se fasse. Il fit presque sursauter le plus grand. « Mais ne touche à rien ! »

Saraza courut devant tout en sautillant, son rire ne s'apaisait pas. Tom se vexa encore plus si possible. Que le gosse le faisait **** ! Et le voilà devenu vulgaire. Et tout les maux de la Terre se concentraient dans ce petit emmerdeur de première.

(…)

Il s'affala lourdement par terre, sans aucune grâce, haletant et suant à grosses gouttes. Mais qui avait eut l'idée foireuse de le faire autant courir ?

« Ahaha, pas très endurant, Tom ? »

Le blond, mis à part une respiration rapide et la sueur sur son front, ne semblait pas avoir courut ni même être fatigué. Tom se demanda vaguement comment il faisait. Il grogna en réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour amadouer le petit sorcier.

« Où est Lessa ? » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, à la serre. »

Kalypso pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'air pensif. « Eh bien, il est retourné à l'intérieur. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ?! » « Il n'aime pas ce que le soleil fait à sa peau. Il veut garder son teint, tu vois ? »

Face à l'air stupéfait et complètement ahuris de son meilleur ami, il eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI, LA ?! » Hurla le brun. « Hum … Pas vraiment, non. »

L'américain finit par rigoler tout en courant pour éviter l'autre sorcier qui le poursuivait en hurlant, le poing levé et les joues rougies d'avoir trop couru.

(…)

De la fenêtre de sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, Lessa observa l'interaction et l'ambiance amicale. Seuls ses yeux émeraude ressortaient. Plus il les observait, plus il avait envie de partir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de leur apporter tout les problèmes qu'il semait sur son passage. On ne lui avait pas donné le choix, _ils_ voulaient les plus forts, les plus résistants et les plus aptes à réussir la Mission.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette promesse …

Maintenant, c'était trop tard de toute façon. Sa lissa distraitement sa mèche décolorée. Sa Dame lui manquait terriblement. Il savait que s'il l'appelait, elle viendrait immédiatement mais dans l'état ou elle était, il ne voulait pas plus la fatiguée et encore moins abuser de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Et ce, même s'il désirait ardemment la voir. Quel bordel. Vraiment. Ses yeux se plissèrent soudainement. Dans quelques années, lorsque les deux sujets seront embrigadés à Poudlard, il pourrait enfin agir. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire en trop peu de temps. Et cela l'énervait. Il préférait prendre son temps et voir comment évolue la situation avant d'agir de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Rhaa pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ça déjà … ?

(…)

Kalypso écoutait les douces et lentes respirations de ses deux amis. Mais pouvait-il réellement les considérés comme tel ? Pour Tom, il était certain qu'à moins de ne plus avoir de valeur, il allait le protéger, ne serait-ce que pour jouir de son titre. Un sourire ironique fit place sur son beau visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Tom avait pratiquement tout pouvoir sur sa vie. Quand à Sara … Toujours autant de mystère l'entourait. Bien qu'il lui ait raconté une grande partie de son passé et que l'autre ait répondu à quelques questions à peine, ils avaient en quelque sorte crée une confiance fragile. Il ne comptait pas la lui donner entièrement tant que son sac n'était pas vidé. Il n'était pas simplet, bien au contraire mais juste … juste … il en avait marre de tout le temps être sur ses gardes en leur compagnie, c'était éreintant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement. Il était tellement fatigué. Il en avait tellement marre. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête et ne plus se réveiller, profiter de la chaleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il passait de beau moment avec Tom et peut être bientôt avec Sara. Qui sait ?


	5. Drame, souvenirs

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

**RAR** :

**luma coquillette : **Merci comme toujours pour tes reviews qui me font plaisir et qui me donne envie de continuer !

**morane : **Comment dire … ? Eh bien je vais travailler le résumé alors ! En tout cas merci pour ton post qui va droit au but ! J'espère que tu liras aussi la suite !

**Aperra : **Merci pour tous les compliments, ça fait énormément plaisir ! Oui, Kalypso est un de mes persos que j'adore le plus aussi ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire encore les autres chapitres !

Oui je sais, encore un chapitre trèèèèèès court ! Je suis désolé ! J'essayerais d'en faire des plus longs, promiiiis !

~ Cinquième chapitre ° Drame, souvenirs ~

_Tom ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écarquiller les yeux, tétanisé, alors que le corps ensanglanté tombait comme une masse. Kalypso l'agrippa violemment par les épaules tout en le retournant vers lui. _

_« T'es content, Tom ?! Regarde ce que t'as fait ! T'es vraiment le pire connard que je n'ai jamais vu ! » Lui hurla-t-il, alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger._

_Le blond se dirigea vivement vers le corps avant de se résigner, faire face à son ami et de lui balancer brutalement son poing dans la figure. _

_« Je peux te jurer, Tom, que s'il ne s'en sort pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »_

_Le brun tomba à genou, complètement abasourdi. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Ne venait-il pas de lui dire que … ? Des larmes traîtresses figées au coin des ses yeux roulèrent sur ses joues plus pâles que d'habitude. Il avait été idiot. Il aurait du pouvoir prévoir tout ça ! Mais non, il avait été trop arrogant, trop têtu. Et maintenant … Il voyait comme dans un rêve Kalypso s'affairer au-dessus du corps peint de rouge et crier des paroles incompréhensibles à son ouïe. Ses jambes flageolantes tentèrent de le relever maladroitement. Ce mouvement lui prit bien cinq minutes, qu'il mit à contribution en se remémorant les dernières semaines, mais il ne vit pas ce qui aurait pu déclencher cette catastrophe. Tom s'approcha lentement puis se laissa choir sur le sol poussiéreux. Il regarda longuement le visage cadavérique couvert de sang et de saletés, il ne fit pas attention à Kalypso qui avait cessé d'essayer et pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes, ni à la marre rouge s'étendant sous le corps. Ses mains tremblantes s'emparèrent du la tête pour l'élever jusqu'à la sienne. Les longs cheveux brun tombant dans la marre, les mèches sur ses yeux vitreux grands ouverts. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du corps dans ses bras pour pleurer tout en enserrant fermement, presque en tremblant l'être qui le faisait se sentir si misérable._

_« Saraza … »_

(…)

« Réveille-toi, Tom. On est arrivé. »

Le brun papillonna des yeux et vit le blond sortir du compartiment sans un regard en arrière. Il soupira. Depuis ces 4 derniers mois, il ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour le nécessaire. Il savait qu'il avait merdé mais … on ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant, non ? Ne pouvait-t-il pas comprendre que ce Drame, il ne l'avait pas voulu ? Peut-être parce que le blond se sentait concerné, lui-même avait vécu une situation similaire.

« Merde. »

Tom se leva, courbaturé et se dirigea vers la porte. Kalypso s'était adossé au mur à sa gauche, les bras croisés et ses mèches cachaient son expression. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers les autres premières années.

« Ne crois pas si bien t'en sortir, Tom. » Murmura l'aristocrate à l'orphelin.

« Je sais. Je le sais bien. » Répondit-il en retour.

(…)

« Riddle, Tom »

Le brun s'approcha à pas lent du tabouret, ne faisant pas attention aux murmures sur son passage, ne gardant qu'un air froid et distant. Il s'assit, frémissant imperceptiblement lorsque le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête.

~ **Mmmh … Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un des descendants entre à Poudlard ! Mais peu importe, tu n'iras pas à Poufsouffle, trop peu loyal. Ni à Gryffondor, courageux n'est pas ton trait de caractère le plus mis en valeur. Serdaigle aurait pu mais tu es trop ambitieux et trop rusé pour. La maison parfaite pour toi est …** ~

« SERPENTARD ! »

Peu de ses nouveaux camarades applaudir, ne souhaitant pas avoir un sang-mêlé dans leur dortoir où ne siégeait que des sang-pur. Lorsqu'il s'assit, toutes les personnes aux alentours s'éloignèrent, comme s'il amenait la peste avec lui. Il serra si fort ses poings que se jointures craquèrent. Ils verront, ces bâtards, lorsque je m'élèverais au sommet !

« Desserre tes poings, Tom. Tu vas te blesser. »

Le brun sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu arriver son ami qui s'assit gracieusement près de lui. Il le regarda, cherchant à comprendre son attitude plus que curieuse. Ils se firent face un petit moment avant qu'un toussotement ne les dérange. Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'inopportun. Des cheveux blond pâle, des yeux gris métallique et un air plus que suffisant. Malfoy fut la seule pensée qui leur vint à l'esprit.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ce … sang-mêlé, cousin. Ils ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt ! Vien plutôt avec mes amis et moi, cela siérait mieux à ton rang ! »

« Tes parents ne t'on jamais apprit à te présenter devant des inconnu, espèce d'impoli ? » Sa moue dédaigneuse ne trompait personne quand à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre famille.

« Werney Malfoy » Répondit-il hargneusement avant de s'en aller plus loin.

Kalypso ricana. Il éprouvait une haine farouche face à aux Malfoy et ce n'était un secret pour personne, mis à part ce crétin apparemment.

« Je sens que cette année va être géniale ! » Fit sombrement l'américain.

(…)

_« ~ Kalypsooo !~ »_

_La voix me fige instantanément sur place. Je ne veux pas le voir._

_L'être le plus détestable._

_Je baisse ma tête pour montrer ma soumission._

_L'être le plus méprisable._

_Mon corps se retourne par automatisme._

_L'être le plus corrompu._

_Sa main se saisit violemment de mon menton._

_L'être le plus haïssable._

_Sa poigne me fait mal, il me force à le regarder._

_L'être le plus immorale._

_La première chose que je vois c'est son sourire_

_Mon tortionnaire._

_Puis ses cheveux d'un blond platine._

_Ruin. _

_Je croise des yeux d'un rose pâle presque blanc._

_Mon frère aîné._

Kalypso se réveilla subitement. Son corps était en sueur, sa respiration erratique. Il plaça ses mains sur son visage. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas rêvé de tout ça ? Il pensait vraiment que tout était derrière lui, que c'était finit ! Il se releva rageusement pour filer à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et ne vit qu'une pâle copie de son frère, avant l'Incident. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le rebord du lavabo. Il cassa avec son poing le miroir, il détestait se voir. Voir ce qu'il devenait. Voir qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à ce salaud qui avait gâché sa vie ! Sa main saigna, des filets et des filets de sang coulaient. Il contempla ses reflets sur le verre brisé en morceaux. Le blond se mit à rire hystériquement, ses yeux brulant de démence.

« Je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. Hahahahah ! Tous ! Il n'y aura plus personne ! Aucun survivant ! Hahahah ! Je serais le seul ! Enfin ! »

(…)

La gifle retentit dans la salle. Plusieurs personnes rirent du petit garçon chétif au sol qui sanglotait piteusement. Il rampa pour essayer de s'échapper mais l'un de ses agresseurs l'attrapa par les jambes et le traîna au centre du cercle formé par une dizaine de personnes.

« Maintenant, on peut finalement en profiter ! »

« Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'amuser ensemble ! »

« Hey, regardez les gars, il s'est pissé dessus ! »

« Non … Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi partir ! » Suppliait vainement l'enfant.

Ses ongles crissaient sur la pierre alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur quand la pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui. Dans l'ombre, une personne souriait en regardant la scène. Oui, il aimait passionnément son travail. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, satisfait du spectacle. Manquait plus qu'un verre et tout aurait été parfait ! Heureusement que ses supérieurs lui avait laissé carte blanche pour le petit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit chaton. Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi. » Susurra l'ombre avant de s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque.

(…)

« Tout est en place, chaque acteurs se met en place sur scène. Bientôt le Prince rentrera dans la pièce, et toute sa cours changera les méchants qui souffriront dans d'atroces souffrances ! … Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé arriver ! Le héros reste en vie, brisé par les remords et les meurtres. Ses complices, tués par l'incompétence de leur ami. Les méchants dansant sur les cadavres. Quoique… Je ferais comme je le souhaite. Oui. Je peux tout faire. Comme je veux ! »


	6. King

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

**RAR** :

**Luma Coquillette : **Oui, j'ai fait exprès de rendre tout le chapitre un peu mystérieux mais j'espère que celui là va un peu t'éclairer sur le chap 5 ! ^^

**Asperra : **Haha désolé ! En tout cas merci ^^ pourvu que la suite te plaise !

**Gentle Fluffy**** : **Je suis content que tu aimes la fic, sinon j'espère que tu liras la suite ^^ !

~ Sixième chapitre ° King~

Saraza jura. Si tous les jours se passaient de façon, il allait faire un massacre dans les heures qui suivraient ! Il s'arrêta devant une immense porte de pierre qui s'ouvrit à son approche avec un grincement sinistre. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, King aimait beaucoup trop les mises en scènes pour sa santé mentale, si toutefois il en avait une. Prenant son sang-froid restant, il s'avança dans la salle. Une estrade avec un trône en son centre surplombait des colonnes grecques alignées des deux côtés de l'allée où un tapis rouge avait été déroulé. On ne pouvait pas faire plus dans les clichés, soupira mentalement le brun.

« Nous voilà enfin tous réunit ! » Fit une voix aux intonations enfantine alors qu'un jeune adulte de sortit des coulisses de l'estrade. « Et si nous commencions ? »

Saraza s'approcha pour s'assoir sur les marches justes en dessous du trône sur lequel s'était assis King qui lui caressa les cheveux. Merlin, qu'il pouvait détester quand il lui faisait ça !

« Comment avance mes plans, Dante ? »

En réponse à la question, une silhouette se détacha des ombres d'une colonne pour en rester au seuil. Elle croisa les bras et s'y adossa nonchalamment.

« Le petit chaton joue à merveille son rôle. » L'homme appuya son regard sur les bandages qui recouvraient Saraza. « Encore deux ans et il ne sera pas reconnaissable. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je dois me faire tabasser tout les jours alors qu'on est des sorciers, merde ! Un simple sort de mémoire et tout est réglé ! » Grogna ledit chaton.

Il se tut lorsque la poigne dans ses cheveux se fit brutale, il grimaça. C'est qu'il avait de la force malgré son physique aussi frêle et maladif.

« Certes, nous sommes des sorciers mais nos ennemis aussi. Ils peuvent voir si nous utilisons de la magie, même avec une infime quantité. Peut importe combien de temps cela leur prendra, ils trouveront. Et … C'est une manière de te punir pour avoir voulu quitter mes sujets de testes. » Susurra la voix de King à ses oreilles.

« Je n'ai pas- ! »

Il tira encore plus sur ses cheveux.

« Ne me réponds pas, chaton. »

Et Saraza referma sa bouche, docilement.

« King, une fois que j'en aurai fini avec le petit, je dois protéger les moldus de l'orphelinat de la magie des sujets ? » Demanda Dante, insensible à la scène précédente.

« Oui. Quand ils verront mon petit chat avec quelques bleu, la poupée blonde va se mettre en colère et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de détruire mes autres jouets si tôt. Ne me casse pas encore chaton. Tu dois attendre l'année avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard pour le faire. Que les sujets voient qu'ils sont impuissants face aux dangers pourchassant leur protéger. Lorsqu'ils le verront si fragile, si démunit, si … peureux, ils vont vouloir en savoir plus. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage blanc. Il les avait tous à son entière disposition.

« Anna, fais tout ton possible pour qu'ils te fassent confiance … Et ce, peu importe la manière. »

Une autre silhouette sortit à la lisière des ombres et s'inclina profondément.

« A vos ordres, Maître King. » Avant de s'en aller comme elle était venue.

Le reste du groupe se plaça devant l'estrade et tombèrent à genou.

« La réussite de la Mission et la gloire du Roi avant tout ! »

(…)

« La réussite … de la Mission … et … la gloire du Roi … avant tout ! » Murmura faiblement Saraza à terre, alors qu'il venait une fois de plus de se faire battre.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la douleur prenant plus d'ampleur à chaque mouvement. Ressentant une présence près de lui, Saraza ouvrit un œil qui rencontra des noirs d'encre. Le petit brun finit par tomber dans les pommes sous les yeux indifférents de Dante. L'homme le plaça sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac à patate, ne faisant pas attention s'il aggravait d'autres blessures ou non. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur de la cave où s'entassait plusieurs chaînes reliées aux murs ainsi que des tâches brunes suspicieuses un peu partout. Une fois sortit des limites anti-magie, il transplana dans la forêt bordant l'orphelinat moldu. Dante le lâcha sans vergogne sur le sol, satisfait d'entendre le grognement de douleur qui suivit. En cadeau, il lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la tête, il ne pouvait pas supporter que ce merdeux soit si proche de leur leader.

(…)

Tom se demanda vaguement comment était-il arrivé à cette situation. Vraiment, être enfermé dehors sous une pluie torrentielle n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait décrire comme de bonnes vacances ! Et dire que tout avait commencé par un simple appel téléphonique … Le frère de Kalypso leur avait annoncé que leurs parents ne voulaient plus qu'il retourne à l'orphelinat pour les vacances d'été et leur ordonnaient de venir immédiatement au manoir, en Amérique. Si lui-même avait été plus que ravi de quitter l'endroit, ce n'était pas de même pour le blond. Tom ne saurait décrire la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux fils Vessalis : un moment le plus jeune semblait détester de toute son âme son aîné, un autre, il ne jurait que par lui. Ruin affirmait que son cadet était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et l'instant d'après il faisait tout pour l'humilier publiquement et faire de sa vie un enfer inégalable. Une relation quasiment normale si ce n'était les tentatives de Kalypso d'assassiner son aîné ainsi que la totale soumission qu'il lui accordait et la possessivité maladive qu'ils se vouaient l'un l'autre … qui se traduisait par les efforts de Ruin à le mettre dehors tout en s'appropriant chaque secondes de vie de son adorable petit frère. Mais en attendant, c'était lui qui se gelait dehors ! Ruminant ses pensées sanglantes envers un certain blondinet, il ne vit pas la porte de service s'ouvrir.

« Tu vas attraper froids si tu reste ici. »

Le sorcier ne se retourna pas, continuant de se frotter vigoureusement les bras.

« Dis ça à ton abruti de frère ! » Renifla dédaigneusement celui-ci.

« … Je pense que s'il voulait vraiment te rayer de ma vie, il t'aurait tué longtemps auparavant … »

Le serpentard se tourna vivement, ne sachant comment le prendre. Donc …. Ruin voulait juste s'amuser avec lui ? Le bâtard heureux !

« Tu rentres ? Ou tu préfères rester sous la pluie ? »

« … Je n'ai pas encore vu l'ombre de tes parents, où sont-ils ? » Répondit le brun.

« Oh … Ils sont partis aux fêtes qu'organisent les aristocrates britannique. Ils espèrent renouer quelques liens et au passage, montrer que les Vessalis dominent largement les Malfoy je suppose. »

« Et ils vous laissent ici, comme ça ? Sans emmener l'héritier ? » S'étonna Tom.

Il pensait comme tous les autres que le Lord Vessalis et sa Lady ne quitteraient pas d'un œil leur unique héritier. Après tout Ruin était le fils chéri et prodige de la famille. Les magazines sorciers lui prédisaient un avenir plus que radieux et ne cessaient de vanter ses mérites : beau, riche, intelligent, puissant, excellent batteur de quidditch, très bon duelliste et sûrement le garçon le plus prisé du pays.

Kalypso répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire désabusé.

« Kalypso leur a dit d'aller se faire voir. »

Tom leva son sourcil, sceptique. Le blond se moqua à l'expression de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches.

« Bon d'accord, il a dit, je cite : 'Pourquoi vous me demandez ? J'ai annoncé hier que je ne viendrais pas. C'est tout ? Bien le sujet est clos. Fermez la porte en sortant !' et quand ils ont essayer de le persuader en déclarant qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur pauvre bébé chéri tout seul alors que s'il lui manquait quelque chose ils ne seraient pas là pour le lui donner, il a répliquer : 'Les domestiques servent à ça et j'en ai une armée qui n'attend que de me servir de tapis. Maintenant, sortez !' Et ils ont obéis. »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer des personnes telles que tes parents hocher la tête et exécuter le moindre des ordres de ton frère sans rien dire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour leur adorable bébé d'amour ! » Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai l'impression parfois voir deux servants au lieu de deux parents. » Il s'ébouriffa pensivement ses cheveux trempés. « C'est dire ! »

« Et quand c'est toi qui demande ? »

« Ils refuseront catégoriquement, bien sûr. Mais si je demande à Ruin, il fera en sorte que j'ai ce que je veux. »

Tom se retint de faire une tête d'ahuris. La famille blonde avait un fonctionnement très … particulier. Kalypso leva sa tête quand il ne sentit plus aucune goutte tomber sur lui. Il vit la cape de son frère le recouvrir.

« Kaly … viens, j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ! »

Tout en parlant, Ruin plaça sa main dans celle de son frère et le tira à l'intérieur, sans un regard pour le brun qui le fusillait du regard.

(…)

« Kalypso chéri ! »

Une fille aux mèches bleues nuit se jeta sur le blond qui dû l'attraper au vol. Celle-ci en profita pour lui faire un câlin d'ours des bois, ne laissant aucune chance au serpentard de l'éloigner de lui.

« Tom, Kalypso. » Fit un autre garçon à la peau mate en les saluant de la tête.

« Cameron. » Répondit Tom. Se faire ignorer par le frère de son meilleur ami pendant toutes les vacances alors que ça continue avec quelqu'un d'autre le mettait d'une humeur de chien.

« Venez, ne restons pas ici. »

Les trois autres suivirent leur ami dans les dédales qu'étaient les couloirs du manoir Zabini. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils venaient et ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à se perdre, qui sait ce que le manoir d'une famille venant tous de serpentard pouvait receler ? Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois noir avec des arabesques bleu-gris de la même couleur que ses yeux. En entrant, ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'un immense lit à baldaquin, une porte-fenêtre menant sur un balcon, un bureau dans le fond avec un siège et une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Les murs étaient vierge et d'une couleur bleu pastel tandis que la moquette était d'un noir profond. Cameron conjura des fauteuils et une table et fit amener toutes sortes de desserts et du thé. Il les invita à s'assoir.

« Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu venir ? » Tout en parlant il fixa Kalypso qui était le seul pouvant 'suggérer' de faire une réception au manoir Zabini, via le biais de son aîné.

Les autres pouvaient bien accorder à la famille qu'elle ne se liait qu'aux personnes pouvant leur rapporter un quelconque profit, tout en restant neutre dans les conflits. Une aptitude que beaucoup enviait, d'ailleurs. Et Cameron semblait avoir en plus hérité d'un sens de l'observation affuté, d'un calme olympien et d'un sens de déduction impressionnant, faisant de lui un excellent allié et un redoutable ennemi. C'était ce qu'avait vu Tom la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, au banquet de répartition, et c'était pour les même raisons qu'il le voulait dans ses plans. Ce qu'il avait remarqué au fil des mois en espionnant l'autre serpentard, l'avait amplement satisfait. Il s'était assuré qu'il serait de leur côté.

« Il est temps de trouver des partisans au sein de l'école. » Tom regarda attentivement ses compagnons avant de continuer. « Plus nous les recruteront tôt plus ils auront foi en nous. Cependant, il faut bien les choisir. »

« Et comment savoir s'ils sont les bonnes personnes ? » Demanda Kalypso, les sourcils froncés. Il comprenait où voulait en venir son ami mais ne savait comment définir les 'critères' qu'il voulait imposés.

« C'est simple. Il faut leur proposer de l'argent ou une élévation de leur rang dans la société. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, triple idiot ! Quand vous leur parlez, observez bien leurs yeux, leur expression faciale et le moindre mouvement doit être correctement interprété. »

Le sourire de renard qui passa sur son visage fit frémir les trois aristocrates. Les idées de Tom pouvaient relever du génie mais aussi de la folie.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas suffisant pour entrer dans mes rangs. Après tout on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une taupe ou d'une erreur de jugement. A chaque potentiel nouvelle recrue, nous l'observerons au minimum 2 mois puis nous le soumettront au test de corruption. »

« Et s'ils ne réussissent pas ? » Osa demander Cameron.

« Autrement ils recevront l'_obliviate _ou seront sujet à un serment magique. »

Le silence qui suivit fit écho aux pensées hallucinées des serpentards. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais mais ils ne pouvaient réussir ce sort dans leur état actuel. Voyant leur choc, Tom décida de les rassurer …

« C'est pour cela que je dis qu'il faut les observer des mois durant, pour nous laisser le temps de pratiquer. Mais pour chaque sort mal lancé ou raté, vous allez boire une de ces fioles surprises. » Acheva le brun, un air sadique plaqué sur son visage.

… à sa manière. Si les garçons déglutirent, la seule fille du groupe se demandait quelque chose. En première année, Tom, en plus d'être connu pour ne pas être un sang-pur alors qu'il a été réparti dans la noble maison de Serpentard, était connu pour sa tendance à rater ses sortilèges. Cette lacune avait été sujette à de nombreuses moqueries de la part des gryffondors et des serdaigles, dans une moindre mesure des serpentards –merci à l'influence des Vessalis- ainsi que la compassion des poufsouffles, ce qui avait grandement énervé le brun. Elle-même se demandait comment un sorcier aussi lamentable et sang-mêlé de surcroit avait pu ne serait-ce qu'intéressé Kalypso. Peu importe la manière dont elle percevait les choses, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais elle était sûr qu'il devait avoir quelque chose en plus, assez colossale si on voyait à quel point le blond regardait son ami.

« Dit-moi … Tom. Je suis d'accord pour participer à ton plan cependant, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue depuis que nous avons commencé les cours en première année … »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, depuis le début de la conversation, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole.

« Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le demander ? » Répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

Tom la regarda. Naja Van Gellys. Une petite fille aux yeux argentés avec des cheveux bleus nuit, à la peau nacrée, aux nez retroussés. Ses lèvres rosées, ses longs cils ainsi que son manque de paroles lui donnaient un air de poupée de porcelaine. Cette famille se situait au top des sorciers les plus beaux, tandis que les Malfoy et les Vessalis étaient comparés à des statues de glace. Evidemment, Tom n'avait pas choisi une Van Gellys parce qu'elle attirait tous les regards, elle avait une autre utilité, bien plus pratique. Ils étaient réputés pour leurs guerriers particuliers. En effet, ces sangs-pur ne combattaient pas comme la définition 'normale' qu'on se ferait d'un combattant. Ils ne se battaient ni avec une baguette ni avec une arme blanche. Le brun sourit. Avec l'amour que portait Naja à Kalypso, il pouvait alors dans une certaine mesure la contrôler.

« Si tu ne peux pas lancer de sorts, que comptes-tu faire ? » La Van Gellys ne prenant pas cas du sarcasme dans la voix du sang-mêlé.

A leur surprise, celui-ci rit à gorge déployée.

« Si je ne pouvais pas lancer les sorts de première année, c'était parce que ma puissance magique est trop grande ! » Il continua devant l'air dubitatif des serpentards. « Prenons un exemple, le _cofringo_. Ce sort permet de faire exploser l'objet visé. Dans mon cas, au lieu de simplement faire sa fonction première, ma magie fera exploser tout ce qu'il y a aux alentours. De même que le _wingardium leviosa _qui fera léviter toutes personnes ou objets présents dans la pièce ! »

« Je vois … »

« Tu devrais faire de la méditation ou apprendre à contrôler ta magie. »

Tom regarda méchamment Naja, ne supportant pas le moins du monde qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. S'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il l'aurait … Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait mais ça n'aurait pas plus à la miss !

(…)

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle revoyait cet imbécile ! Si seulement il disparaissait ! Mais voilà, les vœux ne s'exhaussent rarement quand on le veut … Malheur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'emmerder, cet abruti dégénéré du ciboulot ! Non mais ! Il s'est entendu un peu ? King par ci, King par là ! Il ne faisait QUE parler de lui, toutes les journées de l'année et encore, elle était certaine qu'il pensait aussi à King toutes les secondes de sa misérable vie !

« Ana, tu devrais arrêter de te torturer pour l'obsédé ...! »

« …. Sinon on finira par croire que tu es sous le charme ! »

« Pas que nous sommes contre cette idée … »

« … Mais elle semble trop saugrenue pour être vraie ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir deux paires de jumeaux. Les premiers à avoir parlé, deux garçons. Ils étaient tout deux différents, le plus âgé, Béryl, avait les cheveux ondulé et argenté coupé court avec des yeux bleus à la limite du blanc, un air vicié aux lèvres tandis que Ruby possédait de magnifiques yeux rouge, les mêmes cheveux argent mais parsemé de mèches blondes, son visage exprimait la douceur et la malice. La deuxième paire était des jumelles. Alix avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés lui tombant au niveau des reins et de beaux yeux jaune citrine, la plus jeune, Axelle avait les même cheveux mais coupés sur la nuque c'étaient sûrement l'une des seules différences avec le fait que la première avait un air enjoué d'enfant et l'autre une impassibilité déstabilisante. Ana devait dire que Béryl et Alix avait la même particularité de n'avoir d'yeux que pour leur jumeau ou jumelle.

« Tiens, les quadruplés. »

« Oh je t'en pris, Ana, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi … ? »

« … Car il se pourrait que nous n'appréciions pas cela ! »

« Du tout ! » Ajoutèrent en cœur les garçons.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Demanda Ana, en souriant narquoisement.

« Et pourquoi nous voudrions quelque chose … ? »

« … Tu nous offense, Anally ! » Répondirent Axelle et Alix.

Ana fit une moue dégouttée, elle détestait son prénom complet ! En y réfléchissant bien, Ana se dit qu'elle n'aimait pas grand-chose. Elle répliqua en roulant des yeux, fataliste.

« Peut être parce que vous haïssez parler à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas votre jumeau ! »

« Oh ! »

« Quelle perspicacité ! »

« Pas faux … »

« Ah ? » Furent les réactions des quatre jeunes gens.

Ruby sembla se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Ana supposait qu'il avait juste marre de l'enquiquiner.

« King nous envoie pour te dire que Dante lui a dit que Saraza à décréter qu'il tenait ses informations directement des sujets qui les tenaient de-… »

« Pourrais-tu pour une fois aller droit au but ? Je suis pressée ! »

Elle ne l'avouerait pour tout les gallions du monde mais elle avait décroché dès qu'il avait osé prononcer le prénom honnis.

« Pour faire court, le sujet n°089452 a finalement décidé d'avancer ses plans. »


	7. Scène de conflit

What we were

**/ ! \**

Cette fiction vient d'un défi relevé qu'à proposé **luma coquillette **!

**Sujet** : Suite à certaines circonstances, Harry se retrouve dans le même orphelinat que Tom Riddle. Avec un ami sorcier, ils deviennent tous trois rapidement proche.

Pour avoir le résumé complet du défi, voici le lien : topic/36697/72478227/Harry-voyage-dans-le-temps-slash-Tom-puissant-ind%C3%A9pendant

**Présence de langage vulgaire**

**Chapitre non relu !**

~ Septième chapitre ° Scène de conflit~

« Saraza Lessa. »

Le petit brun frissonna. La tête baissée et les membres tremblants, il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le choixpeau. Il manqua de s'assoir à côté, provoquant le ricanement des serpentards et des gryffondors. Une fois le choixpeau placé sur sa tête, personne ne pu voir le mince sourire ironique du garçon. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

(…)

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le silence était toujours pesant et l'impatience commençait à se voir sur les élèves et les professeurs. Quand le première année était monté sur le tabouret, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu était un petit garçon brun tremblotant, les épaules voutée, les yeux larmoyant et un air de brebis apeurée placardé sur son visage.

(…)

Tom n'avait rien dit quand tous les serpentards s'étaient moqué de lui. Kalypso trouvait ceci étrange mais après plus de trois ans sans s'être vu et sans avoir communiqué, il pensait simplement que Tom ne savait plus comment il fallait réagir. Ô qu'il eut tord ! Les pensées du brun étaient loin d'être semblable. Lors de la rentrée, il avait été impatient de revoir le gamin insupportable mais maintenant qu'il le voyait en ce moment, il était franchement déçu de son évolution. Il ne supportait pas les faibles. C'était pour cette simple raison qu'il avait laissé sa maison rire de ce qu'était devenu Lessa. Lui qui avait tant d'espoir pour lui auparavant. Tant que le brun ne changerait pas, il ne comptait pas s'encombrer de ce boulet. Un rictus dégouté apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction.

(…)

« SERDAIGLE ! » Cria le choixpeau.

Sa nouvelle maison applaudis poliment le nouveau venu. Ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup de première année et regarder celui-là les rendait sceptique quant à sa répartition dans la leur. Mais toute pensée furent reléguée à plus tard, ils verraient bien de toute façon s'il méritait d'être ici. Saraza s'assit près d'un garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noirs ténébreux. Il lui semblait que le garçon à l'air dépressif et complètement à côté de la plaque était aussi un première année. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir parler, il ne prit pas la peine de se présenter. A leur groupe silencieux s'était ajouté un garçon joyeux et amical aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux ambré ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu glace. Personne ne leur parla, pas qu'ils aient ouvert une seule fois la bouche de tout le repas, ce contentant de manger puis de suivre les préfets quand ils leur montrèrent les dortoirs. Par le plus grand des hasards, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois ensemble dans la chambre.

(…)

Alors que Saraza commençait à somnoler, les bras repliés derrière sa tête et les yeux ouverts sur le haut du lit à baldaquin, il entendit une voix venant du lit à sa gauche.

« Au fait, moi c'est Valérian Païmon. Enchanté. »

Il devina à l'emplacement que c'était le châtain joyeux qui s'était présenté. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas pu faire plus original de se présenter alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit écouté ou même s'ils dormaient. Le brun se détrompa rapidement quand il entendu une voix atone et presque endormie répondre à sa droite.

« Bene Xesta … Mais appelez-moi juste Xesta. »

« Xesta ? Mais c'est pas ton nom de famille ? »

« Non … C'est mon prénom. »

« Et le nain, c'est quoi le tient ? »

« C'est qui que t'appelle nain, toi ? Abruti joyeux. »

« Ahaha ! Le nain à de la réplique ahaha. »

« … T'es juste idiot …. »

« Mais non ! »

« J'essaie de dormir, moi … »

« Mais le nain ne m'a même pas répondu ! » Bouda Valérian.

Saraza ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement. Il commençait à aimer ses deux camarades de chambre. Bizarrement, il aurait voulu continuer à parler mais entendant les doux ronflements il se résolut à attendre le lendemain. Il murmura dans le silence de la nuit.

« Saraza Lessa. »

S'endormant lui-même juste après, il ne vit pas les deux mêmes sourires fleurir sur les deux autres garçons.

(…)

Les trois garçons, après s'être habillés descendirent calmement les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle pour profiter d'un bon petit déjeuner, quand le plus petit se fit violemment bousculer par un groupe de serpentard qui ne s'arrêtèrent même pas. Saraza vit passer avec une pointe au cœur, ses deux presque frères.

« Vous pourriez vous excusez quand même ! Et ça se dit de bonne famille ! » S'exclama le joyeux suicidaire.

Un serpentard aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu gris se retourna c'était celui qui l'avait bousculé.

« Vous n'aviez pas qu'à avancer comme des limaces. J'espère pour votre maison que vos cerveaux ne sont pas dans le même état ! » Ricana-t-il.

« Un simple 'excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais' aurait suffit. » Intervint la fille d'hier et qui au passage l'avait aidé à se relever.

« Antonia … Fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Et sur cette aimable parole, il continua d'avancer comme si leur altercation n'avait jamais eut lieu. La brune plaça ses cheveux à l'arrière tout en soufflant bruyamment.

« N'y faites pas attention. C'est mon frère, il peut être très énervant. » Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil. « Au fait, moi c'est Antonia Zabini, heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Ils se présentèrent chacun à leur tour, plutôt content d'avoir une nouvelle camarade à leur groupe. Celle-ci s'était avéré une excellente compagnie, calme et farceuse –certes de manière fourbe mais ça les faisait rire, alors …- elle s'était rapidement intégrée. Comme le brun l'avait prédit, Valérian était le boute-en-train de la bande, quant à Xesta … il était … un grand dormeur et flemmard. Ils avaient été surprit quand il s'était endormit la première fois dans son assiette puis plusieurs autres fois en cours et aucun des professeurs ne réussirent à le réveiller. Au bout de la troisième heure, Antonia lui avait hurlé dessus pour qu'il fasse un effort, tout du moins en cours. Le gris avait alors révélé un don –si on pouvait appeler ça un don…- celui de dormir en donnant la bonne réponse lorsqu'il dormait cette capacité avait très vite exaspéré les professeurs mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire, après tout, il semblait suivre les cours même en dormant …

(…)

Au cours de l'année qui suivit, leur groupe devint rapidement les meilleurs amis, ils étaient considérés comme des hors-castes. Peu importe qui les approchaient, ils ne les avaient jamais laissé approchés. Le plus petit, Lessa semblait en être le leader mais personne ne l'avait vu prononcé un mot sauf pour répondre aux professeurs ou à ses amis. C'était aussi celui qui semblait le plus réticent aux contacts. Païmon et Zabini, étaient les plus extravertis mais c'étaient eux-mêmes qui empêchait qui que se soit de venir, d'un simple regard. Quand au dernier membre, Bene, à part dormir, servir d'oreiller au brun et les suivre toujours avec cet air qui disait qu'il allait s'endormir sur le champ. Ces quatre-là vivaient dans leur bulle, n'en ayant que faire qu'une moitié de l'école ne leur parle pas et que l'autre moitié, les verts et argents, leur cherchait des noises à chaque confrontation visuelle. Leurs rixes valaient presque celle opposant les gryffons aux serpents, c'était toujours explosif mis à part qu'à ces moments-là c'était maison contre maison et non groupe contre groupe. En effet, aucun serdaigle ne s'était immiscé dans le conflit pour épauler le groupe. A vrai dire, quelques langues de vipères les traitaient de lâches dans leur dos mais la vérité était purement autre : de une, jamais aucun serdaigle n'avait jamais enlevé de point dans une bagarre aussi violente –ils pardonnaient aux Quatre car ils remontaient rapidement la pente en rendant quasiment tous les points perdu- et de deux, ce sont justement les Quatre qui ont exigé de ne pas intervenir, qu'ils régleront ça par leur propre moyen.

En bref, il y avait quatre grands conflits : les Quatre de serdaigles avec Lessa, Bene, Païmon et Zabini, les Princes de serpentards (et bientôt de Poudlard, dixit eux-même) avec Riddle, Vessalis, Zabini et Van Gellys, les gryffondors hardis avec Potter mâle, Potter femelle, Weasley, Longdubas et Kauswë et pour finir, les Seconds de serpentards avec Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

(…)

« Regarde-moi ces deux là dormir ! » Chuchota Antonia au châtain.

Il tourna le regard pour voir Xesta adossé à l'arbre, les deux mains le long de son corps en train de dormir avec la tête de Saraza sur ses cuisses et les mains près de son visage, les genoux légèrement repliés. Le livre qu'il lisait était tombé face contre terre. Il sourit, attendrit.

« Et dire que c'est lui qui as voulut étudier dehors ! »

« On y peut rien, ils ont dormis tard, ces deux crétins. » Fit la brune en s'étirant.

Elle s'allongea près des autres, puisque apparemment la session d'étude était terminée, autant profiter de cette agréable température et de la douce brise. Valérian dû rejoindre le fils de ses pensées puisqu'il fit la même chose qu'elle, c'est-à-dire un petit somme de milieu d'après midi.

(…)

Les Princes traversèrent à cet instant le parc de Poudlard. Si Tom vit le gamin insupportable et sa clique, les autres, eux virent les gryffondors arriver de l'autre côté. Kalypso ne put s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment. Evidemment, au départ, ces disputes étaient amusantes mais elles étaient aussi tellement fréquentes que la joie avait été remplacée par le désespoir que quelque chose change pour une fois.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? Si ce n'est pas nos chers petits serpents ! » Ricana Potter mâle.

« Malheureusement, tu n'es pas devenu aveugle entre-temps, quel dommage ! Devrais-je remédier à cela ? » Proposa innocemment Cameron.

Et tout le monde savait qu'il adorait voir le sang et s'en délectait. Qu'importe. Il sait que sur ces coups il sera tout seul, aucun ne voulait se retrouver tâché du liquide rouge.

« Quel barbare ! Tu agis plus en lion audacieux qu'en putain de lâche ! » Répliqua hargneusement Potter femelle.

« Mais c'est qu'elle veut mordre, la harpie ! Fais-nous tous plaisir, veux-tu, et rentre dans ta niche ! »

Et voilà ! La joute sur qui insultaient de manière la plus imagée et la plus dégradante qui soit ! Rhoo mais nan ! Il ne voulait pas encore à avoir à consoler Naja après ! Il prit son air le plus supérieur qui soit et envoya sa plus belle pique. Il se fit rembarrer de manière très … poignante et un nez cassé en prime. Cette salope de Longdubas ! Un vrai garçon manqué cette folle ! Mais bordel de merde ! Il ne voulait ne rien à voir à faire !

« Ta place et bien où elle est, Vasslis. A nos pieds ! » Répondit narquoisement Weasley.

Ce mec était pire qu'un lâche qui ne montre le bout de sa tête que lorsqu'il est sûr d'avoir gagné, cette sous merde !

« Sale traître à ton sang doublé d'un lâche ! Tu crois pouvoir m'insulter ?! Reste à ta place ! Votre famille n'est même pas fichue de garder sa richesse ! Alors, dis-moi, ça fait quoi de vivre dans une loque branlante comme la tienne ? »

Alors là, non ! Kalypso détestait peut être commencé les bagarres mais quand on s'en prend à sa fierté, pas de quartier ! Regarder cet imbécile rougir de colère le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

« On dirait que Weasley à honte de sa famille ! A ta place c'est se que je ressentirais d'avoir une famille pire que des lapins en chaleur et pauvre comme pas deux mais comme ce n'est pas près d'arrivé … »

« Espèce de connard ! »

Et sans plus manière, il se rua sur le blond, qui avait la main occupée à empêcher le sang de couler de son nez. Le craquement résonna dans tout le couloir. Mais ce ne fut pas son visage qui fut atteint. La scène était figée dans une stupeur mêlée à l'horreur. A terre gisait Saraza, une marre de sang se formait déjà sous sa tête. Le sang de Tom ne fit qu'un tour. Avoir vu le gamin ensanglanté et inconscient l'avait ramené à des années avant, lors du Drame.

Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus qu'il se mettait à cogner Weasley alors même qu'il était au sol. Le brun continuait de frapper encore et encore, sans se soucier d'autre chose. Il était dans une fureur sans nom. Comment cet enfoiré avait pu oser toucher à ce qui lui appartenait !

Au bout d'un moment, les professeurs arrivèrent et ordonnèrent qu'on emmène Lessa à l'infirmière pendant que d'autres séparèrent Tom du roux au visage tuméfié. Le premier continua d'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux le sang-pur.

(…)

Finalement, personne ne fut renvoyer de l'école mais les deux groupes avaient hérité d'heures de colles monstrueuses et d'un lettre pour leur parents. Lessa s'en sortit indemne mais portait encore un bandage à la tête avec l'ordre de venir voir l'infirmière au moindre vertige, Vessalis ne du boire qu'une potion pour son nez Weasley, lui resta une semaine à l'infirmerie, sous surveillance constante.


End file.
